Why Not?
by lemmonpie
Summary: Jackie shouldn't want her, but Liz is the new girl in the band, the only one, anyways. Would he give up or give in? JackOC. Set after the movie. Hope you like it!
1. Stop drooling!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, **__**I own my imagination… Enjoy!!**_

Jack was sitting on the bar stage with Edward, they were both arranging the sound check when he saw her coming into the bar. His jaw just dropped to the floor, seeing her, this gorgeous girl he had never seen before.

"Do you know who she is?" Jack asked to his drummer.

"No, but I would like to…" Ed replied.

"Shut up, Ed, I wanna hear her" Mercer shushed him to hear what she was talking with Joe, the bartender.

"Hi" she said waiting for Joe to come up from under the counter "I saw the flyer on the door, the band needing a bass player?" Jack's jaw dropped again, he hadn't noticed she had a bass case next to her.

"Oh, yes, the boys on the stage, they are 'The Spares', you go talk to them" Joe explained.

"Just them?" she looked confused.

"No, that's just the drummer, the guy in the red shirt and the other one, the blonde one, is the singer" Joe pointed at them.

"Ok, thanks" she said and walked over to the stage.

Jack saw her coming and tried not to stare, but it was hard, she had long wavy dark brown hair, green eyes, tall and some meat on her bones, she definitely had curves in all the right places and, of course, he couldn't help but noticed, she had a pretty good rack.

"Hi, there" she said and waived her right hand "I saw the flyer outside for the bass player, thought I could come in and ask"

"Yes, hey" Jack jumped off from the stage and stuck his hand out to greet "I'm Jack, I'm the singer"

"Well, hello, I'm Liz" she said shaking his hand.

"Well, Liz, show us what you got" he grinned.

She set her bass and started to play, she was great. Ed nodded as in _'yes, she's the one' _and Jack couldn't take his eyes of her. When she was finished, she looked up to him.

"Ok, girl, you are in, you rock!" he said looking at her, thinking just how gorgeous she was.

"What do you mean _'I'm in'_? I just played for like five minutes"

"I mean you are in the band, you are the best we've heard" he explained seeing her putting her dark red bass away in the case she came in with.

"Good, thanks you guys!" she smiled.

"We practice two or three times a week in the afternoon, usually at my house" Jack said while cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit.

"Ok, then" she handed a piece of paper "this is my number, so we can make plans for practice, I should get going, so, see you guys!" she said walking out the bar with Jack staring at the way she walked.

"Man, stop drooling!" Ed said and smacked the singer's arm "you know, she should come to the gig tonight"

"You are right, I'll catch her" Jack ran out the bar, he called her name but the wind was so loud, she didn't hear him. He reached her and grabbed her arm as she tries to light up a cigarette.

"Hey you" she said with her cigarette between her lips, Jack could only think of one thing but he pulled himself together and took his lighter out of his pocket "thanks" she smiled after he helped her lit it up.

"Tonight is Mark's last gig, you should come" he said as he handed a ticket and their fingers brushed, she noticed he was so cold "at the bar, like around 9"

"Sure, I'll be there" she smiled and saw him shake "where's your jacket?" she asked.

"I left it at the bar, I needed to catch you"

"Well, I have to get to work and you should head back to the bar and have a scotch" she grinned.

"That's a great idea" he laughed "where do you work?"

"Oh, I'm a chef; I work at a restaurant at 9th and Main"

"Chef, really? Nice! I should go back, bye. See you tonight?" he asked with his puppy eyes on.

"Yes, see you tonight" she said and started to walk away as Jack went back to the bar. He walked in and asked Joe for a scotch.

"What did she said?" Ed asked.

"She's coming" Jack drank "I need to go home, have a shower…"

Day passed and Liz finished at the restaurant and went back home, she lived alone with her black cat, Mousse, in a small one bedroom apartment over a nice book store. She arrived home and patted Mousse as 'hello', she had a shower and when she came out from the bathroom, and she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Liz? I'm Jack, from the bar, remember?"

"Yes, I do, how are you?" she smiled so hard her cheeks hurt.

"Fine, thanks, listen I forgot to tell you something about tonight"

"Oh, what is it?"

"The ticket I gave you this morning is good for two people, so you can bring a friend, what do you say?"

"Great, I can bring Sweet Jane."

"Sweet Jane?" he laughed

"She's been my best friend since we were kids, her dad named her like that in honor of the Velvet Underground song" she responded his question thinking how good was to hear his laughter and how nice it was.

"Well, that's cute! Her dad must be definitely something else!"

"He is, but don't tell her that, they don't really get along ever since she moved in with Ginger, her girlfriend" she explained.

"Well, she can come too-"he started but Liz interrupted him.

"Oh, no, don't worry, see, Gin is a nurse and she's on call tonight, so it'll be jus Jane and me"

"Great, I mean, see you tonight" he mumbled.

"Ok, I'll go get ready. Bye Jack!" she smiled broadly.

"Bye, Liz!" he hung up and rested his head on the wall behind him.

Liz went back to her bathroom and got dressed, she putted on a tight dark jean, a red low top and a black v neck sweater and black Converse, she texted Jane _"get ready, we are going to a gig, pick u up 8.30"_, the response was _"ok, getting ready"_. She went back to the bathroom and did her makeup, some eyeliner, black mascara an a little lip gloss. She grabbed her red coat and head to her silver Taunus GT Classic. Jane was at her doorway when Liz picked her up and they went to the bar.

"Hey, there they are!" Liz said as she and Jane walked in and saw the boys sitting on the counter "Hi guys!"

"Oh, hey, Liz, this is Mark, you are coming in for him" Jack said gesturing to Mark as he jumped out of his seat to see how beautiful she looked.

"Hey, I heard you are pretty good" Mark said shaking her hand.

"We should get up stage" Jack said grabbing his guitar "C' mon, you two you should get a spot near the stage" he said to the girls as he let them walk in front of him, he tried not to, but he stared at Liz's ass as she walked…

The boys got to the stage and played for like an hour and Liz was looking at Jack all the time, dressed in tight pants and a black shirt, she thought he was so good looking and wondered how would he looked without the sweaty clothes on.

"Stop drooling, girl!" Jane said to Liz.

"I'm not!" she protested.

"Yes, you are, and I gotta say, thou I don't swing that way, he is cute!" the lesbian friend stated, making Liz laugh.

As the band was almost done playing on stage, Jack bended down to talk to Liz.

"Come on stage, c'mon!" he said putting his hand out to help her up.

"No way!" she refused.

"C'mon, they don't bite!" he convinced her and pulled her up the stage to stand next to him.

"Hey, everyone" he started to tell the audience "many of you know that Mark is going to start his family with his lovely bride, Beth, to Miami, well, we want to introduce you the newest and prettiest addition to the band, this is Liz, our new bass player. He said holding her hand.

The night continued and Liz went home, she laid on her bed thinking about Jack, how sweet, nice, sexy and smoking hot he was, how much she liked him in every way.

At the same time, Jack laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, thinking of her, her smile, her hair, her skin, her entire body; he thought she was so cute, sexy and special. He knew he shouldn't want her, she was the new band member, but he did want her and so so much…

--

_**Hope you liked the chapter. Read and review, please!!**_


	2. A thankyou hug

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **__**Enjoy chapter two!! Read and review, please!!**_

_**--**_

A couple of weeks after Mark's last gig, the band was rehearsing at Jack's garage. The boys were all there, Jack, Ed and David but Liz hadn't arrived yet, they were playing when Jack heard the doorbell, he went to answer and it was Liz, she was still in her chef uniform and she looked quite pissed off. He let her into the house.

"Sorry I'm so late, Jack, my day sucked so much!" she said as she walked inside.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. What are you wearing?" he asked after looking at her from head to toe.

"My chef uniform, I hate working in a fancy restaurant, I even have to wear this stupid thing" she said frustrated "do you think I could get change in your bathroom?"

"Sure you can change your clothes, but I would suggest you use my room, I live with my brothers and they don't tend to knock…" he smiled.

"Oh, ok, your room it is then…" she started to walk upstairs.

"Second one on the left" he said when she turned around to ask. Liz walked up completely aware of the fact that Jack was staring at her ass and she didn't mind at all.

Upstairs, she got into the boy's room; it was exactly the way she imagined it would be. She took a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black sweater from her big purple bag and got change; she putted her uniform back in her bag and tied up her red Converse again. Opening the door, she headed to the garage where the boys and her bass were, but she bumped into Sofi.

"¡Ay, puta madre, me asustaste! Bueno, al fin el niño se está tirando una bonita" Sofi said smiling at Liz and letting her walk downstairs.

As she walked into the garage, she said hi to the rest of the boys and turned to Jack.

"Hey, Jack, I was coming out of your room and I bumped into a Latin woman who said some things I couldn't understand"

"Oh, that's Sofi, she is my Brother Angel's fiancée" he explained.

"All right, anyway, I didn't understand her but she was smiling, so I guess she wasn't cursing…" Liz smiled and saw his grin _"Damn the bastard, he is sexy"_ she thought.

The band started to play and they sounded great, better than ever, Ed and Dave looked at each other, noticing the way Jack stared at Liz. He was singing and playing really well but he seemed not able to take his eyes of her and she played innocent, like she didn't even notice. After two hours of playing, Ed stood from behind his drums.

"I need to pee and we should all get something to eat, what you say?" the drummer asked.

"Yeah, sure" the rest of the band agreed and Jack saw with the corner of his eye that Liz had took off her black sweater and was now in a sweaty withe t-shirt that showed her tattooed ribs.

"_Please, God, stop! __It is bad enough I have to see her play and I can't toy with her and now she takes pieces of clothes in front of me?! This is just not fair…" _he thought to himself and he was lucky enough to have Sofi knocking on the garage door.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" she popped her head in.

"Sure, Sofi" he nodded stepping out of the garage, trying to think of something else than the sight of Liz pealing clothes from her body.

"Jackie, who's the girl I saw coming out of your room?" she enquired.

"That's Liz, she's our new bass player" he explained.

"And she was coming out of your room because…?"

"She needed a change of clothes, Sofi!"

"Oh, boy, I'm so sorry for what I said to her, then" she looked down at the floor.

"Sofi, what did you say? She didn't understand you" he asked.

"I just said that it was a good thing to see that you were doing a pretty girl" Sofi said embarrassed.

"Oh, c'mon, Sofi, I'm not doing her!" he tried to defend himself.

"Ohh, but you want to, don't you?" his in-law grinned.

"Hell yes I want to, but right now, she is a band member and I can't want to fuck her, though I really do!" he tried his best to convince him and Sofi that he couldn't, yet, he wasn't really making it.

"Oh, Jackie, and you think she doesn't notice you want her?" Sofi said but Dave interrupted them to borrow Jack to decide what to eat, apparently, lunch was coming in the form of pizza, Liz was way too tired to try to cook.

Jack entered back to the living room to see Dave and Ed watching some hockey on TV and he saw Liz, sitting on the couch, watching along with the boys but barely staying awake. The singer sat next to her and she started to fall asleep and sort of leaning against him but as soon as her head touched his shoulder, her cell phone started to ring. She sat up straight and picked up.

"Roxy? What is it?" she asked concerned

"_I'm in bed"_

"Why, honey, are you ok?"

"_Yes"_

"Well, shouldn't you be in school?" Liz started to frown

"_Yes"_

"Wait a minute, who's bed are you in?" Liz terribly pissed by now.

"_Josh's bed, look, I know what you are gonna say but we were both really drunk and I wasn't thinking__…"_ Roxy hurried to say but Liz interrupted her.

"Hey, drunk is not an excuse!"Liz yelled into her phone "sorry, guys, I'll go to the kitchen" she said and she stood up to leave the room.

A while later, Jack got up and pretending to get a glass of water, but he was actually going to check on Liz, since she wasn't speaking or yelling any more. He got to the fridge but he didn't saw her, he found her sitting on the step of the open patio door, she was smoking and her eyes were closed.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked grabbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that, the door was open and I really needed a smoke" she said showing her left hand.

"It's ok, I do it all the time" he said sitting down next to her as she offered a cigarette to him.

"And sorry about the yelling too" she apologize.

"Still, don't worry, you see, in this house, yelling is like an Olympic sport and you are nowhere near finals" he joked with a grin, she laughed. _"Way to go, Jackie, you made her laugh!" _he thought, also noticing how cute she looked when she laughed, she sounded like a little kid, it was adorable. "Can I ask what was the yelling about?"

"Have I ever told you that I am a big sister?"

"No, are you?"

"Yes, I am, I'm 21, like you, I have Robbie, he is 19, Roxy, the one that just called, she is 16 and the twins, Martin and Mike, both boys are 12" she explained "and Roxy is been wrapped around with a bastard that treats her like hell and cheats on her every chance he gets, but somehow, she keeps coming back to him" tears started to welt in her eyes "I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't want her to get hurt but she just won't listen" a few tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said putting his arm around her shoulders "maybe she could come to one of our shows, meet some good boys, eh?"

"That's a great idea" she said looking up to his eyes "we should get back, I'm freezing" she wasn't even cold and she didn't want him to let go but she didn't know how long could she stay there without kissing him, he was now not just the guy she wanted to do, he had become the boy that made her laugh and hold her when she started to cry.

He took a drag of her cigarette while she held it in her hand _"God, how much I need to kiss you" _she thought , but she didn't , instead, she left her cigarette in between his lips and gave him a hug wrapping her arms around his waist, he corresponded putting his arms around her shoulders.

"What was that for?" he asked s they pulled away.

"A thank you" she smiled "thanks for listening about Roxy, for not being mad because I was so late and…"

"Stop!" he interrupted her grinning "you don't have to thank me for all of those things"

She smiled again and stepping on her toes, she kissed his cheek and walked back to the living room. He just stood there, frozen, only thinking about how sweet and warm her lips felt on his skin. Jack knew that he shouldn't be thinking about that but something snapped in his mind and he realized that looking at Liz he didn't just saw the gorgeous bass player he wanted to bang, he also saw a sweet girl worried about her baby sister and all he wanted to do was hold her and make her feel better and safe. He was falling for her, really bad.


	3. I want you!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **__**Read and review, please!!**_

_Thank you to all the reviewers__ RedHot911, xolittlepersonox, Serenity's Interlude, BlackxValentine_ _and ShadowWolfDagger, who left an interesting question, it said "Was Jack shot and all that?", so, in case anybody else is wondering, yes, he did got shot but he recovered completely and he will tell Liz about it in a latter chapter._

_**Enjoy**__** chapter three!!**_

Two months had gone by since they had met and Jack wasn't denying it anymore, he had fallen in love with Liz but he hadn't told anyone about his feelings. He was sitting on the couch when Bobby came into the room.

"What are you thinking about, fairy?" he joked

"Shut up, Bobby!" Jack responded without taking his eyes from the TV.

"You got a gig tonight?"

"Yeah, you are coming?"

"I guess, you play in a bar, they got booze there"

"Very funny, idiot! Angel and Sofi are coming too"

"Ok, I'll go with Angel and his coo-coo girl!"

"Callate, Bobby!" the brothers heard Sofi yell from the kitchen.

"I should go get ready and then I'll go to the bar" With that, Jack got up and headed upstairs , he had a shower and went back to his room, getting dressed in some tight dark pants, a black and silver t-shirt and black boots. He walked downstairs and grabbed his jacket and his guitar, leaving for the bar.

At the same time, Liz was at her apartment, getting ready for her first gig with _The Spares_, she was so excited and she wanted to look great for Jack, she had only told Jane and Ginger but she had fallen in love with him as well, he had been so sweet and nice to her, not to mention how much she liked him in other ways.

Her friends had gone to her home to help her get ready and, while Ginger did Liz's hear; Jane was doing the bassist make up. They all got ready and piled up in Liz's car to go to the bar.

"You guys should get a spot near the stage" she said to her friends "I'll go backstage with the boys"

"Ok, baby girl, you'll rock up there!" Jane cheered and gave Liz a huge hug.

Liz went to the backstage to meet the rest of the band, Ed looked weird with his hair pulled back and for some reason, Dave was wearing a yellow t-shirt, and he hated the color yellow. Then, her eyes got to Jack, his blondish hair up in a mess, his clothes and those pants "_hang on, he can't notice you are already drooling for him" _she thought.

"Hello boys! Ready to rock?" she greeted.

"As always, Liz" Jack said and turned around to face her but when he saw her, his brain shut down, she looked amazing, so sweet, so hot and all. She was wearing a little pin-up black short dress with high heeled red pumps; her hair had fallen around her back and her makeup was black smoky eye shadow and a very dark red spread on her voluptuous lips. His eyes went up and down her body, stopping mostly at her double D's in that tiny dress.

"What is it, Jackie?" she asked smirking after noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing, you just… you look… you are beautiful!" he blushed.

"Oh, thanks, Jack, you know? You look really nice too…" she teased even more.

"Well, thank you!" he grinned "_God! I love her but how much I want to bang her!!" _he thought.

"Let's go, guys, we are up!" Dave announced.

The band came up stage and they began to play, people danced, jumped and sang along to the music. They played for almost an hour and a half when they started on the one cover they loved to do "_Ever falled in love"_ by _The_ _Buzzcocks_, now by _The_ _Spares_.

_You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse_

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

By the time the band played the last chorus, something snapped in Jack's mind, he had fallen in love with someone he shouldn't, but he did, he loved Liz and he wanted to let her know that. He shook his head and continued to play, he looked at her and suddenly, all his loving thoughts were replaced by a huge lust he had never felt before. The sight of her there all sweaty in that small dress, playing, singing, breathing heavily was unbearable for him anymore.

She looked at him but she didn't understand what he was thinking about. A little while later, the show was over and Ed and Dave had runner out to the bar, leaving Jack and Liz backstage by themselves. Jack came up to Liz putting her against a wall with one arm on each side of her body.

"I want you, Liz" he said staring hungrily at her lips.

"Jack, you are drunk" she replied trying to sound strong.

"Probably, but I still want you!" he smirked.

"We can't"

"Why can't we?"

"Because we are in the same band and I don't want to quit it because I slept with the singer and-"she was interrupted when Jack putted his hand on her mouth.

"Liz, shut up!" he said and looking into her eyes, he kissed her, after so long wanting it, for the first time. He was being as sweet as he could be but soon he had picked Liz up with her back to the wall. She laughed against his neck as she started to kiss it and he sigh to her ear. They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"We should get to my apartment, what you say?" she asked as he putted her down to her feet again.

"That's a great idea" he answered and took his jacket as she grabbed her purse and both of them took their instruments. They headed to the parking lot where Liz's car was and they got into her Taunus GT Classic.

"Your car is awesome" he kissed her again "well, all about you is amazing" he smiled.

"You are amazing too, you had some sort of spell on me from day one, all I could do was think of you" she replied as they drove to her home. He took her hand from the stick to kiss it and she smiled tenderly to his touch.

They got to her apartment and kissed all the way up to her front door and then up the stairs to enter her place. She opened the last door to let them in as they fell on top of the couch, he lay on top of her, cupping her cheeks to kiss her as she played with his hair. Out of the blue, she stood up and walked to her room, Jack took her hand again and gently pushed her against the wall to walk like that for a few feet until entering the girl's room.

Jack putted her on the bed and lay next to her; they kissed for a while until he rolled on top of her still kissing her. She played with his hair and started lowering her hands to his back to pull his shirt off, she did it and he looked deep into her eyes.

"I waited so long to have you do that" he said smirking.

"Well, I'm sure you are gonna like what's coming" Liz said in a playful tone and rolled on top of him, kissing his neck and biting slightly his ear, making him moan and smile "see? I was right" she teased some more.

He sat up straight and Liz wrapped her legs on his waist, his hands were all over her, until he pulled away looking frustrated.

"Where is the zipper, baby? I can't find it" he teased with puppy eyes on.

"On the left side, but I like your hands running me like that…" she said breathless.

"Well, they'll run on your sweet skin now" he said looking deep into her eyes and unzipping the little black dress.

He took her dress off and looked at her body as she tugged on his belt to try to unlock it when he turned them around to pin her on the mattress. She kept on undoing his pants and she finally succeeded to slide them off to the floor. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, going to her chest and undoing her lacy black bra, smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that, perv?" she joked.

"I really, really, like what I see!" he answered and leaned down to kiss her as she ran her nails on his back, he groaned a little and she loved to hear it.

She pushed him on the bed and went to straddle him, he ran his fingertips thought her tattooed tights and went up to her belly, her boobs and down again; holding her hips in his large hands, he lay her down on the bed again pulling her underwear off and kicking his boxers at the same time.

"Get in!" Liz commanded in a soft moan, almost like a whimper. She kept her left hand on the back of his neck and the right one caressing his lower back.

"Gladly!" Jack smirked with his right hand on the back of her head, tangled in her soft hair and his other hand on the side of her hip. He obeyed and dug in, hearing her moan loudly into his ear, sounding simply irresistible for him.

_**So, that chapter was a bit longer but it was what we were all expecting, right? If you guys don't know the song I highly recommended, I don't own it, but it's really good.**_

_**See you**_!


	4. Good morning beautiful!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**Sorry about the delay, finals are killing me!**_

_**Enjoy chapter four! Read and review, please!!**_

--

Liz rolled in bed, trying to find Jack to curled against, get warmer, but she couldn't find her man, she opened her eyes lazily to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her while she slept.

"Hey, morning!" she smiled tenderly.

"Good morning, beautiful!" he brushed his knuckles on her cheek.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well, I woke up like half an hour ago and I couldn't wake you so I made you the traditional Mercer Saturday's breakfast" he smiled proudly.

"You made me breakfast?" she smiled, happily surprised "but I'm the chef…"

"Think of it like a part of the day off" he joked "get some clothes and come to the kitchen, you'll have the best hot cakes ever!"

When Jack left the bedroom, Liz came out of the bed, she putted on a pair of very small booty shorts and she took Jack's t-shirt and slipped it on. She appeared in the kitchen, his shirt barely covered her ass and it hung loosely on one of her shoulders, she looked at him wearing only his boxers and ending the last details for breakfast.

"Whoa!" he said when he turned around to see her.

"Whoa yourself!" she answered and took a plate to have a bite "Oh God! This is great!"

"Funny, you said the same thing last night!" he smirked looking down at his plate. Liz kept on eating until she was done, she started washing the dishes when she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and kissing on her neck softly.

"I love the way you look with my shirt on" he whispered in her ear.

"I love to see you walk around in your underwear" she replied turning the water off and turning to face him. He leaned down to kiss her, first on the lips, going down to her neck and picking her up to seat her on the counter.

"I'm crazy about you" he said looking into her eyes and went back to kiss and suck on her neck "I also like that you don't resist me" he whispered in her ear again sending light bolts throw her spine.

"You got me going mad too, you know?" she teased wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer between her thighs, he moaned a little and pulled away.

"Wait" he said looking into her eyes "I'm taking you on a proper date tonight"

"A proper date?" she tried to understand.

"Yes, a proper date, a movie, your choice, seriously"

"But a date?" she asked "I think the guys should know if we start dating, I don't wanna have trouble with them"

"If it makes you feel better, I can talk to Ed and Dave this afternoon, ask them if there's any problem but I'm sure they'll be fine with us" he reassured "and then I'll pick you up like 6 pm, what do you say?"

"I'll like that, Jackie, but now I should get ready for work" she said still holding him between her legs. The boy took the shirt she had on and putted it on himself.

"You'll better get clothes on again quick; I don't think I can resist the sight a lot longer!" he smiled devilishly staring down at her, sitting on the counter, shirtless and with her toned, tattooed legs pulling him closer in.

"Fine, as you wish!" she jumped off the counter, taking his hand and going back to her room. Jack got dressed again as Liz just stood there looking at him, with her little raspberry pink robe. He kissed her once more and left for his home. She locked the door and turned on her favorite Blondie album; she got dressed and went to work.

Jack arrived to his house and took a shower; he called Ed and Dave and asked them to come over later.

"So, spill, boy!" Sofi stated as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" he tried to get away.

"Oh, no, don't play dumb with me! Tell me about last night, you left with Liz, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but tell me they don't know" he sounded worried thinking about his brothers.

"No, dear, they think you spend the night on Ed's couch…"

"Why don't you think that too, Sofi?"

"Jackie, I've know you for many years now and I know that every time you crash on Ed's couch you come back home in a terrible mood and you just go to sleep on your bed" Sofi explained, leaving Jack speechless.

"Wow, I didn't know you paid that much attention"

"It's just that today I'm up early enough to see you come back home in broad day light, with a huge smile on your face and a thousand purple spots on your neck…" she said starting to laugh at the way that Jack looked at his neck on a pan "so, how was it?"

"Sofi, a gentleman never kisses and tells" he grinned.

"Jackie, a woman only keeps a secret so long…" she threatened.

"Ok, but only if you keep your lips seal, promise?" she nodded "ok, last night was amazing, I loved the way she was dressed and she looked so hot playing her bass and singing, she kisses so, so good! We ended up making out after the show against a wall and then we went to her apartment and we had sex like three or four times and we fell asleep together. Happy now?"

"Yes" Sofi said smiling "you want something to eat?" she asked but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll go, they are the boys" Jack stood up and opened the door to Ed and Dave.

"Hey, Jack!" Ed started and sat on the couch "what's up? You sounded serious"

"Well, guys, I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't get mad!"

"Jackie, what is it?" Dave asked starting to get worried, not mad.

"Nothing bad, it's just that Liz and I spend the night together and we wanted to know if you were ok with us being together" Jack gave enough details to make his point.

"Just sleeping together?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Guys, I care a lot about her, I think I love her!" hearing this, Ed got up and walked to Jack, surprising him with a hug "What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked, laughing.

"I've know you for years and it's the first time I hear you say you think you love a girl!" Ed explained his hug.

"We know you care about Liz and she cares about you too, so we are perfectly fine with you being together." Dave stated.

"Really? Thanks guys! It means a lot to me and to Liz"

"We know it does but I so don't wanna see you making out at rehearsal!" Dave joked.

"We will behave with you guys around, I promise" Jack mimic to make an oath with his right hand over his heart.

The boys kept talking and a few hours later they left. Jack was sitting on his bed, playing his guitar a bit when he texted Liz _"talked to the boys, it's all right, Ed hugged me". _A couple of minutes later, she responded with a call.

"Hi, baby!" he answered after seeing the caller id.

"_Hey, so, what's with Ed hugging you? Should I be jealous?"_ she joked and thought how much she loved to hear his voice call her 'baby'.

"No worries, I talked to the guys and they are fine with us and Ed hugged me because he was happy for us" he explained.

"_So, they don't mind?"_

"No and they are actually happy" as soon as Jack finished that sentence he hear Liz screech in happiness like a little girl "are you ok?" he laughed.

"_I'm great! It's so good they are fine too"_she smile from ear to ear _"oh, babe, my break is over I have to go back"_

"It's ok, I'll pick you up around 6 pm. Think what movie you want to watch, all right?" he said tenderly.

"_Yes, I can't wait to see you. Bye Jackie!"_

"Can't wait either, see you tonight" he heard Liz kiss loudly against her cell phone and hung up.

"_God, I love this girl!"_ he thought leaning against the wall behind his bed, smiling and feeling complete.

"_I love him so much already!" _she thought and smiled, walking back into the restaurant kitchen.


	5. Proper date, proper night

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**Sorry about the delay, guys!**_

_**Enjoy chapter five! Read and review, please!!**_

--

Day passed and Liz arrived to her apartment, running terribly late for her first date with Jack. She jumped into the shower and a few moments after she wrapped her green towel around her body, she heard the doorbell ring and walked over to open the door to Jack.

"Oh, Lord! Didn't I said 'proper date' tonight?" he asked as he looked at her from head to toe, soaking wet hear dripping to her skin only covered in a towel.

"Yes, you did but I got held back at the restaurant" she explained letting him in "just give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready, I promise"

"Sure" he said sitting down on the couch "everything ok at the restaurant?"

"I resigned after arguing with my boss again, but you are looking at the new sous chef for Vincent's family dinner, I talked to Mr. Vincent this afternoon and he offered me the job" she smiled as he stood up to hug her.

"I love that place, my Ma loved it too" he smiled sweetly "congratulations, Liz!" he pulled back to see her eyes.

"Thanks, Jack! I'll go get ready, do whatever you want" she said and walked into her bedroom to dress up.

He stayed in the living room, he turned on the CD player and Blondie came from the speakers; he walked over to a little table filled with pictures.

Jack looked at a few photos of Liz with her brothers, one with her sister and another one with her grandparents. He smiled to see a snapshot of Liz and Jane when they were like eight years old, next to that one they were a few of them as teens. His eyes got set in one of Liz and Jane in high school, dressed in their uniform, Liz was wearing a red and gray school skirt, a white shirt and a dark red tie. He saw Liz come out of her room, almost ready to go out with him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"I just wanna know if I would get my ass in jail, how old were you in this picture?" he smirked and showed her the photograph he was holding in his hand.

"You would, I was 16 back then!" she grinned.

"Got to say, I don't think I would have minded a lot" he joked. He found a last picture; it was Liz and a blonde, green eyed little girl playing dolls.

"Who is that cute little girl?" he asked, smiling tenderly.

"That's Sally, she's my godchild, daughter of my cousin Frank, she's four" Liz replied smiling back at him.

"You both look so adorable in this picture, well, you always look adorable" he kissed her forehead "ready to go?"

"Yeah, just need to grab my coat" she went to take her purple coat to go with her dark jeans, her black sweater and dark purple flats.

"You are beautiful, you know?" He said, taking her hand to go out.

The couple went out from Liz's apartment and got into her car to drive to the town's cinema for their first date.

At the movies, they sat down in their seats, the theater was almost empty and Jack putted his arms around Liz's shoulders as soon as he could. She corresponded, laying her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hear. The movie went on for a couple of hours and when it was finished they walked to Liz's car hand in hand.

She drove back to her apartment and Jack got confused, seeing they were going back to her place.

"Wait, I thought you would take me home" he said confused.

"Jackie, did we have a nice date?" she asked smirking.

"Yes, babe, I really liked our date"

"Good, me too, but now I wanna give you a proper night together as you wanted to give me a nice date, you understand?" she tried to explain what she wanted.

"Oh, so we are spending the night together again?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, c'mon, let's get inside" she said, stepping out of the car.

They walked into Liz's apartment and took off their coats, Jack took her hand and spun her around to face him; she buried her face in his chest and putted her arms around his hips.

"Are you hungry?" she asked and kissed her chest.

"Maybe, you wanna eat something specific? Because I'm hungry for you anyway" he smirked and she laughed softly.

"I'll go to the kitchen, you feel like rice?" she said and pulled away to start walking to the kitchen. He took her shoulders in his arms and they both walked to the next room.

"I don't want you to cook tonight, we can order in, what you say?" he asked softly to her ear still holding her from behind.

"Mmm, good idea" she smiled, feeling his lips on her neck "Chinese?"

"Yeah… anything… you… want" he said between kisses.

Liz called and in a while the order arrived to her apartment, they had dinner and after the dishes were done, they sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

Jack lay on the sofa with Liz's head resting on his chest, flipping through channels and not finding anything to watch. She stretched her neck to kiss his ear, making him sigh.

"I think you have a better idea than TV" he smiled.

"Maybe" she said and putted her hands to his hair to mess with it and kissed him for a while. He kissed back, running his hands on her back and lifting her shirt a little. She smiled and quickly pulled his shirt off.

"Oh, alright, now I understand the proper night here!" he joked.

"Well, I'm glad you do" she replied and started to kiss his neck, and then she pulled on top of him to straddle him.

"Mmmm, bedroom, you, now!" he groaned.

"Are you cold?" she asked

"No, not at all" he smirked and grabbed her hips to pull them closer to his "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna go to my room, -"she was interrupted by his lips sucking hard on her neck and she emitted a low moan "I want you here and now" and with that, she took off her own shirt.

He smiled up to her and started to undo her belt, a moment later, she didn't even have pants on anymore.

"Hey! This is not fair, you still have clothes on!" she pouted.

"Well, take them away!" he said as he pulled her back to the sofa. She started on his jeans and finally succeeded to slide them down while he kissed her neck. Liz wrapped her legs on his waist to bring him closer in; he loosens the claps on her bra and went down from kissing his neck to her chest, lowering his hands to her underwear.

"Mmmmh!" was all she could say when she felt his hands on her hips and going down.

"Babe, I haven't even started!" he laughed and with that he took off his boxers and grabbed the blanket that hung from the couch to drape it around them, stop the cold. He kept on playing and teasing her for a long while.

"Come with me" he said, standing up and taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom, you, now!" he repeated.

"Yes, sir!" Liz smiled and walked to her room with Jack.

They fell on the bed and continue what they had started on the couch, only this time, Liz decided that it was her turn to mess with Jack, she preferred to fill him with kisses and teasing touches, making him moan, sigh and laugh.


	6. Little Sally

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**Enjoy chapter six!**_

--

Jack haven't even opened his eyes when he felt Liz's scent, he had slept all night with his face buried in her hair, his chest pressed against her back and his arms around her as she peacefully slept. He took a deep breath and his exhalation made her stir.

Liz sighed and pushed her back against her Jack even more; he smiled and tightened his grip on her wait.

"Good morning, babe" he whispered in her ear.

"Morning, Jackie" she sighed again and turned around in his arms to face him, snuggling against his chest.

"You wanna keep on sleeping?" he asked after kissing her forehead.

"You got a better idea?" she teased.

"Actually, I do" he answered, lifting her chin up to kiss her. She laughed against his lips and rolled over so she was on top of him "good to know you agree" he joked.

She straddled him on the bed and kept kissing and biting his neck. He moaned and grabbed her hips to push her back to the bed and pinned her arms above her head.

"You know, I could get use to waking up next to you like this" Jack said looking deep into her eyes.

"I know I could too" Liz smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" he asked, letting go of her arms and laying next to her on the bed.

"Of course, Jack you have already woken up in my bed twice and I'm sure you are gonna do it again" she kissed him "come on, come with me".

Liz extended her hand and got out of bed, leading Jack into the shower. They stepped into the hot water and had a nice warm bathe together.

A while later, they were dressed again and ending having breakfast. Liz was doing dishes when the phone rang.

"Jackie, can you pick that up, please?" she asked with her hands deep in the soapy water.

"Of course, love" he said and before going to the living room to answer the phone, he kissed her neck.

"Hello?" Jack responded to the ringing.

"_You are not my baby cousin" _a male voice said.

"Uh… mmm… no?" he paused a little "are you looking for Liz?"

"_Yes, sorry, I just got surprised"_ the voice apologized _"I'm Frank, Liz's cousin"_

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, I'll call her" he called out for Liz "I'm Jack, by the way" he said and handed the receiver to her.

"Hi?" Liz said.

"_Now you are my baby cousin"_ he joked.

"Frank! Hey, what's up?" she smiled broadly.

"_I need you to take care of Sally next week, for the week"_ he explained.

"A week? What are you not telling me, Frank?" she questioned.

"_Nothing, I just have to go work to Tulsa for the week"_

"All right, I'm taking sally" she agreed.

"_Great! Can you pick her up tomorrow morning?"_

"Yes, I'll go pick her up tomorrow morning" Liz agreed happily

"_Thank you Liz! You are the best and Sally will be so happy! Bye"_

"Bye honey!" she hung up and walked back to the kitchen to where Jack was, she wrapped her arms around his ribs and she kissed his shoulder. "I'm taking care of Sally all week, she'll be coming home with me tomorrow", she said and kissed his other shoulder.

"Great, I'd love to meet her", he said and turned around, and he took her in his arms and lifted her to kiss her lips.

Morning passed and the early afternoon found Liz and Jack making out on her couch. She laid on top of him with her hands on his chest as he tangled his own hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"You want another round?" she joked.

"Oh, yes!" he answered, and soon after that she pulled his shirt off, started to kiss down his neck and chest, by the time she was going to his stomach, his cell phone ringed.

"Yeah, what?" he answered after picking up.

"_Get your ass home, I'm stuck with Sofi and I'll kill her if you don't show up here soon",_ Bobby yelled from the other side of the phone.

"All right, I'll be there in a while", Jack said trying to suppress a low groan as Liz kissed under his ribs.

"_Fine"_ Bobby hung up.

"Baby, I need to go home before Bobby goes psycho and kills Sofi", he apologized when she rested her head on his chest.

"Ok, go home", she got up and he putted his shirt and jacket as they kissed again and Jack went home.

The next morning Liz went to pick up Sally, she arrived to Frank's apartment and walked to the door. Her cousin had everything ready, a lot of the girl's clothes, the car seat and the portable crib.

"Here's everything, I'll bring Sally", he said and went to look for his daughter, the blonde with hazel eyes little girl squealed in happiness when she saw Liz and stretched her little arms to grab her.

"Auntie Liz!",she screamed and Liz hugged her close in her arms.

"Hi sweetheart!" Liz said after kissing her forehead.

"You got everything?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I got it, Franky, don't worry" she said, "kiss daddy, Sally", the little girl kissed her dad and soon after they were in the car going to Liz's apartment. Liz stopped for gas and she called Jack with her cell phone.

"_Hey, love"_ he answered his phone, smiling.

"Hi, Jackie", she smiled, "can I ask you a favor?"

"_Sure, anything you need"_ he said.

"Can you go to my apartment and get in with the spare key? I need you to turn up the heat. I'm going with Sally today".

"_Of course, I'm on my way"_

"Thank you Jack, you are adorable!"

"_I know, but you are even more... Bye Liz"_

"Bye baby", she hung up and got back into the car.

An hour later, they arrived to her apartment and Jack helped her with Sally's stuff.

"Auntie Liz, who is he?" the little girl asked as they ended putting her things together.

"He's Jack, he's my friend, baby", Liz answered trying to sound consistent and smiled.

Jack tried hard not to laugh seeing Liz blush. He walked into living room and sat next to her as the three of them sat on the couch to watch cartoons.

He brought a plate filled with warm cookies he just made and set it on the coffee table, handing one to little Sally. Liz smiled seeing him being so sweet to her godchild.

"When did you made those?"She asked, sitting Sally on her lap.

"When you called me, I came here as soon as I could and I made cookies so she'll have something good and warm to eat in front of the TV." He explained, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You are so cute", she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"No, you wanna know what's cute?" he asked looking down at her lap.

"What's cute?"

"That's terribly cute", he pointed at Sally, sleeping on Liz's lap, with cookie crumbles on her little fingers. Liz smiled as Jack kissed the top of her head.

--

**_Read and review, please!!_**


	7. What are we doing here?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**Enjoy chapter seven, guys!**_

--

Three days had passed since Sally had arrived home with Liz and they were doing pretty good. Wednesday morning came and Sally ran into Liz's bedroom, ready to jump on her aunt's big bed.

"Auntie Liz, wake up!" the little girl jumped up and down.

"Hi sweetie!" Liz smiled sleepily "let's go get some breakfast done" and with that said, she got out of the bed and wrapped her pink robe on her body. She picked the little girl up and headed to the kitchen.

"Can you make pancakes, Auntie?"

"Of course, honey" she answered and started to cook after setting Sally on the counter next to her.

"Your friend Jack can make really good cookies" the girl stated, making Liz smile and blush a little "do you like him?"

"Yes, he is a really good guy" she replied, trying to sound casual like that conversation wasn't a big deal _"how can a four-year-old make me this nervous just by asking about Jack?"_ she thought.

"Do you love him, Auntie Liz?" Sally asked innocently causing Liz to stiffen involuntarily.

"Why would you think that, baby?"

"Because you smile more when he is around and I saw him hug you and you kissed him" the girl explained her theory.

"I kissed him?" she asked smiling.

"Yes and on the lips" Sally smirked and stuck her tongue out to her aunt as if that gesture will end the discussion, letting her win it.

"Alright, yes, I like Jack, baby" Liz confessed "do you like him too?" she asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"Yes, I like him, he makes good cookies and likes to watch cartoons!" the girl smiled and drank some milk.

Liz was done cooking, she had made a huge pile of pancakes for her and Sally and she putted the plate on the table, serving more milk and orange juice to her godchild.

As they sat having breakfast, Liz looked at the girl and remembered how happy was Frank when he found out that his girlfriend was pregnant, but that memory lasted little, she then remembered just how crushed he was when Anna, Sally's mom, had abandoned her and Frank, claiming she was too young to be a mother. Well, it was sort of true, when Sally was born Frank was 20 years old, but Anna had just turned 18 and two months after the birth, she left, leaving Frank alone to take care and raise a baby girl.

It was right there when he realized that he was going to need a lot of help and he turned to his cousin and his best friend, Liz. He asked her to be Sally's godmother and to help him with her; she happily accepted and become somewhat of a mother figure to Sally when she was 17 years old.

"Auntie, what are you thinking about?" the little girl asked, pulling Liz out of her trance.

"Nothing important, baby" she lied "when you finish breakfast we have to get ready, we are going to Jack's house, I'm going to rehearse with our band" she explained.

"Can I see?" Sally asked excited.

"Of course you can, sweetie" she started washing the dishes and when she was done, she took Sally to the bathroom to give her a warm bath and brush her teeth, she dressed the girl with some small jeans, a pink t-shirt and a white hoodie, her fuchsia Converse and she asked her to watch some Power-puff Girls Cartons while she got ready.

Liz took a fast shower and went to her room, she dried her hair and putted on a dark and loose pair of jean, a plain black tee and striped gray and green v-neck sweater, and she tied up her black Converse and stepped out of the room. Getting everything ready and grabbing their coats they got into Liz's car and headed to Jack's home to practice, they had a gig coming the next Saturday night.

As they were driving to Jack's, Sally was playing with her veterinarian Barbie doll; she only liked the Barbie dolls that had real jobs, like the veterinarian or the teacher. As she played, she looked at her aunt and made a dreaded question.

"Auntie Liz, if Ken is Barbie's boyfriend, is Jack your boyfriend?" Sally asked, trying to understand the relationship.

"I don't know" Liz replied quietly and turned on the radio "do you want to listen to some music, sweetie?" she changed the subject again.

"Yes!" the little girl answered, clapping her hands and forgetting about the question she had just made. They arrived to Jack's house and they got out of the car to knock on the door. Jack oppened and saw Liz with Sally on her arms.

"Hey, I didn't know where to leave her, so I brought her here, is that ok?" Liz asked as they walked into the house.

"Of course" Jack answered "hey, we have a cute little fan today, huh?" he asked and bended down to face Sally "hey, Sally, do you want to see us play?"

"Yes!" she answered and runned to the living room, where Jack was watching cartoons before the girls knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, Ed and Dave knocked on the door and Jack went to answer, when they got into the living room, they saw Liz with Sally on her lap.

"Hi there!" Ed said looking at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sally, who are you?"

"Well, my name is Ed and this is Dave" he said stretching his hand to shake it with Sally, when they were finished saying their hellos, he turned to Liz "hey, you" he said.

"Hey, guys, this is my godchild, Sally and she's staying with me this week, hope you guys don't mind that I brought her here…" she explained.

"Of course not" Ed said and they all headed to the garage to practice.

The entire band settled in the garage and played for a few hours with Sally looking at them and listening to their music with a happy expression on her little face. After three hours of sitting with the band Sally started to feel tired and Liz could tell, her bright green eyes were falling shut.

"Baby, are you sleepy?" Liz asked Sally while the boys were arranging something with the guitars in the background. Her godchild just nodded her head and Liz turned to Jack "hey, Jackie, she's falling asleep, can she rest on the couch for a while?"

"Sure, I'll ask Sofi to keep an eye on her, I'll be right back" he said and exited the garage to find Sofi as Liz putted an asleep Sally on the sofa and covered her with the blanket that hung from the side of it.

Jack walked into the living room to see Liz kissing Sally on her forehead and he smiled at the sweet sight in front of him.

"Hey, Sofi says she can look after Sally, she loves kids" Jack whispered making Liz turn to see him.

"Great, I'll thank her when I see her" she replied as they moved from the living room to the kitchen to get some water for the rest of the guys.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked and walked closer to her.

"Sure thing" she smiled and they kissed for the first time that day, when they pulled apart; she couldn't help but to ask "Jack, what are we doing here?"

"Mmm, what do you mean?" he looked confused.

"Well, when we were coming here, Sally asked me if Kent was Barbie's boyfriend, if you were my boyfriend and I didn't know what to answer her…" she explained looking down at the floor.

"Is this why you've been so quiet today?" he asked and she just nodded a bit embarrass "Liz, maybe we should think about this a bit, what do you say?" she nodded again and he give her a quick peck on the lips before heading back to the garage to keep on practicing.

Friday morning arrived and Frank went to pick up Sally from Liz's apartment before she went to her new job in Vincent's family dinner. That afternoon she called Jane.

"_Hi __girl!"_ Jane smiled after picking her cell up.

"Hey, we have a gig tomorrow night, and I want you and Gin there!"

"_Then we'll be there! But, sweetie, I have to go, I was kinda busy…"_ Jane giggled and Liz knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh, sorry I interrupted; go have fun with your woman!" Liz joked.

"_Thanks, Little Liz! Bye"_ Jane laughed and hung up the phone.

Saturday night came and the band was ready to go out to the stage and play. Ed and Dave were wearing jeans and t-shirts, Ed had a green t-shirt that matched his green Converse and Dave had the same match but in red. Jack had a pair of black pants and a gray and blue shirt, teamed up with his combat boots and Liz looked so good with a black mini skirt and a very pretty purple tee and her black Converse as well. They played for an hour and a half when Jack grabbed his microphone and addressed the crowd.

"So, we know it's time to go, but I have a surprise before we are done here" he said and looked at Liz while Ed and Dave started playing Ramones "I wanna be your boyfriend".

_Hey, little girl_Jack sang looking at a very surprised Liz

_I wanna be your boyfriend_

_Sweet little girl_

_I wanna be your boyfriend_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What do you say?_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What can I say?_

_Because I wanna be your boyfriend_

When the song was over Jack walked up to Liz and took her hand "So, what do you say?" he whispered when he rested his forehead against hers.

"I say I wanna be your girlfriend" she whispered back. In that moment and with the entire crowd looking at them, Jack kissed Liz sweetly as she could hear Jane's loud cheers and she smiled even more.

"Guess what did she said!" Jack said to everybody and they all started to clap and root for them loudly "have a great night, everybody, thanks for coming!" and with that they got down from the stage and went to the bar.

"You are gonna have a great night indeed" Liz smirked and pulled Jack close to kiss him eagerly.


	8. Brothers Know

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**I'm really sorry about the**__** huge delay, exams and teachers are being a bitch!**_

_**Enjoy chapter eight, guys!**_

--

Three weeks went by after the last show _The Spares_ had, the one in which Jack had convinced Ed and Dave to play and help him with his plan of singing to Liz the most typical punk love song ever, making her melt and smile, agreeing to be his girlfriend, the first real one he ever had. Even though the next show was a couple of weeks away, the band met two afternoons at week to practice and master all the new material they had.

One of those afternoons, the guys were all at Jack's house, in the garage rehearsing like always when Sofi knocked on the door.

"Hi, guys and hi Liz!" she smiled "Jack, I'm going grocery shopping, you need anything?"

"Mmm, no, thanks" he said and Sofi exited the garage, getting her coat on to go out. She was about to get to the door but Jack's voice stopped her "if you are going out, do I have the house to myself until late, when Angel and Bobby come back?" he whispered.

"Yes, you do" she smirked "and good luck, sweetie" Sofi smiled and started to walk out again when she suddenly turned around again to face Jack "you know, I think I'm gonna go do my hair and nails too..." she gave him an accomplice grin and finally exited the house.

Jack went back to the garage and smiled at the sight of Liz tuning his guitar. He had given up on it, all morning his guitar sounded horrible and she had fixed it in just a few minutes.

"Here, try it now" she smiled as she handed his black and silver guitar.

"Thanks, babe" he said and noticed how she blushed when he called her _'babe'_ in front of Ed and Dave _"sorry"_ he mouthed. Jack sat down again and started to play on his guitar, realizing that it had never sounded better "you are a genius!" he smiled looking up at Liz.

"Well, thank you, I try…" she smirked.

"Come on, lovebirds, we have to get ready for the next show, I heard some music industry people will be there" Ed said, getting behind his drums again.

The band played on for another hour before Dave got a call from his older sister, asking him to watch her eight year old boy while she went to work since her husband was coming home late that night. Dave happily agreed, he loved his nephew, he was like the little brother he never had and he really enjoyed spending time together.

As Ed was driving Dave, the band decided to call it a day and let Ed take Dave to his sister's, leaving Liz and Jack alone in his house for the first time.

Jack and Liz sat on the couch for a while, watching TV and cuddling under a red blanket that hung from the side of the sofa. About an hour later, Jack got up from the couch.

"I want a beer, you want one, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like one" Liz smiled.

"Come to the kitchen with me" he smiled and extended his hand to help her up from her sit.

They were walking to the kitchen but Liz stopped to look at a picture of Jack hanging from the wall. He looked younger, like a high school student.

"Ma loved that picture" he said when he noticed what she was looking at.

"You look really handsome" she blushed, making him smirk.

"Well, Ma always said I was the nicest young man in my senior class!"

"I'm sure that is true" she smirked and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

After a quick peck, Liz caught with the corner of her eye a photograph of a much younger Jack next to a beautiful Christmas tree and, lifting it from the small table it was settle on, she smiled lovingly at it.

"You look so little in this one" she said, holding the picture frame in her hands "how old were you here?" she asked.

"That was my first Christmas here, about three weeks after I got to the Mercers" he replied, beaming "this was the first picture Ma could ever take of me and I was eight years old"

"You look smaller" she whispered.

"Well, I was pretty underweight and back then I was kind of short too" he explained and noticed how Liz's eyes filled with tears. He putted the picture down and wrapped his arms around her "baby, what's wrong?"

"I just think it's unfair that you had to go through all you did as a kid" Liz explained, trying to control her crying.

"Liz, listen to me, I know that no kid should go through all I did, but everything turned alright for me, I got a family, brothers, my mom, friends and now I have you, I got all I needed, babe" Jack said, holding her in his arms and looking straight into her eyes "now, I still want that beer" he smiled.

"Ok, let's get a beer" she said and followed him to the kitchen.

The couple was drinking the beer, leaning on the counter, when Liz raised her sight to see Jack adoringly looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You are the best girl I've ever had"

"Really?" she smirked "and what am I good for?" she played.

"Well, you are incredibly sweet" he putted his beer on the counter and walked to where she was standing, wrapping his arms around her waist "you are really smart, cute, a great bass player and the best kisser of all the girls I have ever kissed" he grinned plugging his lips to hers.

Their kiss started as a sweet one but got heavier by the second, soon Liz's back was against the fridge and Jack was pressing himself against her and running his hands all over her. They were both so caught up on each other that none of them heard the front door open.

Walking into the house, Bobby, Angel and Sofi headed to the kitchen to put down the grocery bags, since Sofi had went shopping and Bobby and Angel worked nearby, they went to help her out. But when they got to the kitchen they saw something they did not expected.

"Oh, fuck!" Bobby yelled and covered his eyes after seeing his little brother making out with Liz, his voice made the couple jump away from each other.

The embarrassment took over Liz and made her mute. Noticing this, Jack grabbed her hand and addressed his brothers.

"Hey, guys, em… this is Liz, my girlfriend" he announced nervously.

"Finally!" Sofi said and saw Liz's eyes widen "sorry, honey, but you two have been dancing around each other for months, it was about time!" she added.

"You knew about her?" Angel asked his fiancée.

"Well, yeah and you two could have know too if you would pay some more attention!" with that said, Sofi exited the kitchen and went to have a warm shower.

"Wait, I know who you are" Angel said to Liz "you are the bass player, right?"

"Yes, I am" she said timidly.

"Nice to meet you, girl" Angel said extending his hand which Liz happily shook "hey, don't be embarrassed, at least you had all your clothes on when we came in" he joked, making Liz laugh a little "and you Jackie Pooh, I'm so proud of you, man!" the older brother said hugging Jack. After that, Angel went upstairs to Sofi.

Bobby was still silent, he wasn't mad, he was just shocked. Noticing his astonished expression, Jack decided to talk.

"Hey, Bobby, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just surprised, I mean, here I was, thinking you had a thing for your band mates, but I never thought it would be the girl" Bobby made fun of his baby brother and Liz took a long breath, she knew that Bobby wasn't pissed now.

"Dumbass" Jack grunted.

"Nice to meet you, Liz" Bobby said and shook her hand "I can't believe this, Jackie has a girlfriend, and a good looking one!" he joked finally and left to watch some hockey on the TV.

Jack and Liz were left in the kitchen and he noticed how her legs tremble "baby, they are gonna love you" he said reassuring her "how could they resist?" he smiled.

Liz grinned and reached up to his lips, forgetting about how nervous she had just been and loosed herself in his warm, loving and passionate arms.


	9. What did you just said?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**Enjoy chapter nine, guys!**_

_**--**_

A month had gone by since Jack's brothers had found out about him and Liz, each one had reacted in a different way. Angel had gotten very proud of his little and the gorgeous woman he had, Bobby kept on teasing Jack but he secretly liked the fact that Liz was Jack's girlfriend and Jerry was the only one that found out over the phone. Angle had told him and he could not hide his smile, even when Jerry didn't know Liz, Angel told him that she was very sweet and a nice girl. Sofi was very happy about it too, she liked Liz and both women had started to become friends.

It was morning and Liz was at work, on her break, when Jack called her cell. She smiled when she saw her caller ID; he still made her giggle like a school girl.

"Hi Jackie!" she smiled.

"_Hey babe"_ Jack answered _"listen I was thinking we could go out tonight, if you are not to tired"_

"Sure, I'd love to see you, but we are not going out, you are coming home and I'm making you dinner"

"_Yeah but I'm helping you" _he grinned.

"Ok, I'll be out of work by five; you wanna come home at six?"

"_Yeah I'll see you then"_

"Bye baby" she smiled.

"_Bye" _he smiled and hung up. He didn't know what got into him, but he had to hung up before those three words he was thinking about came out of his mouth.

"_What are you thinking? Of course you love her, what's not to love? But, should I tell her?" _Jack thought as he paced around his room "I'd better find Sofi, I need girl time" he said at loud, knowing his words sounded weird to say the least.

He jogged downstairs and got to the living room where Sofi was doing her nails and watching her soap operas.

"Talk about cliché" Jack said seeing all the girly things Sofi was doing.

"What?" Sofi asked without taking her eyes out of the TV.

"Sofi, I need girl advice" he said sitting down next to her.

She just bursted into laughter and all she could said was "what?" in between laughs "sorry what do you need" she asked when she calmed down after a few minutes.

"Are you done?" he said a bit annoyed.

"Yes, sorry, Jackie what is it?" Sofi apologized.

"I love Liz, you know I do, I know I do, but I was thinking if it would be a good idea or not to tell her that I love her" Jack explained looking at his hands.

"Well are you sure that you really love her?" she wanted to make sure.

"Yes Sofi, I love her, I miss her when I'm not with her, I wanna take care of her, I want to wake up with Liz every day" he smiled and sighed "I love her"

"That was so sweet" she smiled and grabbed his shoulder "you should tell her" she nodded.

"Really, when?" he asked exited.

"Tonight, tell her tonight" with that said, Sofi stood up from the couch, leaving jack to think.

As the hour went by, Jack was getting more and more nervous, he decided to go have a long soothing shower, he got dressed in his black pants, his boots, a white t-shirt , a striped sweater and his old leather jacket, he grabbed his keys and wallet and went downstairs. Sofi saw him walking to the front door.

"Good luck!" she hollered from the kitchen. He walked to her and gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sofi, for everything" he smiled.

"You are welcome" she said "now go get her, boy" Sofi smirked.

Jack grinned and nodded at her; he went to the door and walked the fifteen blocks to Liz's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for Liz's response.

Liz answered the door and jumped into his arms, kissing his lips. She grinned and took his hand to lead him into the living room. He took a good look at her and his eyes sparkled. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt, her black Converse and a gray hoodie. It had been a cold day.

"Hi, baby!" Jack smiled and cupped her cheeks to kiss her.

"Hey" she said after the kisses "what do you want for dinner?" Liz asked wrapped up in jack's strong arms.

"You" he chuckled.

"Mmmm, how about we make lasagna?"

"Alright, lasagna it is" he agreed as they walked to the kitchen, his arms still crossed on her chest "but I still want you" he whispered I her ear.

Liz walked into the kitchen, getting everything to cook dinner with Jackie's help. He went to the living room, to take his jacket off and leave it on the couch. He walked over to the sound system that was under the TV and pressed the _Play_ button. Out of the speakers "Black Dog" from Led Zeppelin started to come, he noticed that Liz had just bought the _Mother ship_ album.

"I love this song" he said as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw her, Liz was singing along with the song, rocking her hips while cutting on some spinach. Jack could not keep quiet any more, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her body, and resting his chin on her shoulder **"I love you" **he whispered in her ear and kissed the nape of her neck.

"What did you just said?" Liz turned her head to look at his eyes, an incredulous look on hers.

"I said that I love you" Jack smiled "with all my heart, I loved you for a few months now and I thought it would be good to tell you" he explained and smirked "I even asked girl advice from Sofi…"

"Jackie, I love you too" she smiled and kissed his lips and turned to face him and held his face in her hands, dropping everything she was doing to give him a sweet and tender kiss.

After the long kiss, Jack looked into Liz's eyes and took her hand to go with her to the bedroom, reading her mind as she was aching to take his clothes off too. They walked through the bedroom door and Jack lifted Liz from the ground to place her gently on the middle of the bed, getting on top of her, while kissing each other.

Liz quickly removed his sweater and t-shirt, kissing his neck and shoulders, making him moan softly. He ran his fingers on her skin and pulled her hoodie off, kissing her chest and licking her neck.

"Babe, I'm so happy that you didn't got scared" Jack smiled.

"Why would I be scared? I love you, I just thought that it was kinda soon to tell you and that you would freak out" Liz smiled.

"I'm not freaking out" he smirked "I love you" he said and kissed her again.

"And I love you too" she said and kissed his neck, getting her hands in his blonde hair to mess with it, something she knew he loved.

After a while, their kisses got stronger and Liz got rid of Jackie's pants easily, she was well trained on doing that. He smirked when he noticed how easy she could strip him and he did the same, taking her shirt off and sliding her jeans down her long legs.

Her bra was next, as he kissed her boobs, making her moan with need and ran her nails on his shoulders, that always made him grunt. He was on top so she crossed her legs behind his back and her hands pulled his face closer to hers.

"I know you love me, Jackie, show how much" Liz teased him, smirking.

"Oh, you'll see, Liz!" Jack grinned and bit her neck again.


	10. Meet her parents

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**Enjoy chapter ten, guys!**_

_**--**_

A few months had gone by, three to be exact, since Jack had actually said the he loved Liz, since the night they shared what they really felt for each other. Since that night things had been better than ever, the couple was happy and the band was going great, having gigs almost every week.

As the couple got more and more serious, Liz considered introducing Jack to her family, after all, they had been dating for almost six months. So, Liz decided to call her brother Robbie and ask him about the twin's birthday coming up.

"_Hey__, sister!"_ Robbie answered his cell phone.

"Hi, Robbie, are you busy?" Liz smiled; she loved her brother so much.

"_Not really, what's up?"_

"The twin's birthday is next week and I was thinking if I should bring Jack with me, what do you think?" the girl asked for advice, sure, all her family knew about Jack but maybe it was time for them to meet him.

"_You should definitely bring him, mom is dying to meet him, you know" _he confessed.

"Ok, next week we'll go home!" Liz smiled brightly.

"_Great, I can't wait to see you and meet Jack!" _Robbie grinned.

"See you in a couple of days, little brother!" Liz hung up.

Liz told Jack about the plan of spending Saturday afternoon meeting her family and he accepted easily, but he couldn't hide that he was worried, none of the girls he ever dated ever introduced him to their parents and he wasn't sure that Liz family would approve of him. So, he went to the only brother that had helped him when it came to girls, Angel. The older brother sat on the couch, watching some boring movie when Jack sat next to him.

"I need help!" Jack admitted.

"I knew that one, Jackie-pooh" Angel joked.

"No, man, seriously, I need help; I'm meeting Liz's parents this weekend"

"Ok, what do you need?" Angel asked, trying to help his little brother "how can I help you in this one?"

"What did you do when you met Sofi's parents?"

"I made sure they noticed that I love his daughter, that's all you really need, boy"

"I guess you are right, I love Liz, that's what matter, right?"

"Right" Angel smiled his bright smile.

It was Friday and Liz and Jack had decided to spend the night together so they could leave in the morning, Liz's family house was about a hundred and fifty miles away, south of Detroit.

"You are quiet tonight" Liz stated as she rested her head on Jack's chest while they watched TV after dinner.

"I'm a bit worried" he confessed.

"About tomorrow?"

"Yes" Jack closed his eyes and as he opened again he saw Liz's kind loving gaze on him, she caressed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"They'll like you, my parents care about the fact that I'm happy and you make me happy, babe. They'll love you" she kissed his lips "I love you".

"I love you too" he grinned and kissed her back.

The night went on and around ten in the morning they got to Liz's car, loading the presents for the boys and some snacks for the road. Jack drove, singing along to the radio while Liz read a book and fed homemade cookies to her man.

After the hour and some of driving, they got to the town where Liz had grown up, it looked like a suburb, full of family houses, green grass, a supermarket, a church and a school and that was about it.

They parked outside of a big white house with a green lawn and tall windows, the front door was painted red and the roof was grey, it had the air of an old classic house, like it had been there forever. It was beautiful.

Liz opened the door and walked in, Jack following close to her as she dropped the presents on the table next to the door. A young man, with black messy hair and light blue eyes came to the door, opening his arms.

"Robbie!" Liz yelped and jumped in his arms.

"Hi sister" he kissed her cheek and putted her back on the ground "hi, you must be Jack" he smiled and offered his hand "I'm Rob" he said as he shook his sisters' boyfriend's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Jack smiled. They walked to the living room and a woman, Liz's mom, came rushing from the kitchen to greet them. She was around forty-five years old, with long wavy blondish hair and the same kind eyes that Liz had.

"Welcome home, baby!" she hugged Liz "and this young man is Jack, I assume" she hugged him too; surprising him "I'm Susan" she smiled warmly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" he mumbled nervously.

From the living room came Robert, Liz's dad, he must have been forty-eight or so, he was tall, with black-grayish hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, love!" he hugged Liz with one big arm and kissed her forehead. He turned to Jack, sticking his hand out "Hi, I'm Robert Reid".

"Hello, sir, I'm Jack Mercer" he said a bit more comfortable and took his hand.

The twins ran down the stairs and jumped to hug Liz, both of the already reaching her chest, they were tall, blonde and had wide wicked grins "Hi Liz!" they hollered before running to get their presents, but they noticed Jack and turned to him "Hey, you are Jack, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm Jack" he extended his hand.

"Well, hi, I'm Mike" he took the hand "and this in Martin" they shook hands too.

"Happy birthday" Jack smiled.

"Thank you" they both said and went to get their gifts.

"Where's Roxy?" Liz wondered.

"Her room" Rob stated "you should go talk to her, she's not in a good mood today" he grimaced and turned to Jack "hey, Jack, wanna check my drums?" he asked, trying his best not to leave him alone with Liz's dad, earning a grateful look from his sister. Jack nodded and both boys went to the basement, where the instruments were.

Liz went upstairs to talk to Roxy but found the bedroom door locked. She knocked and waited for a response, any response. After a few minutes Roxy opened the door, her dark blue eyes clouded, looking like she had been crying nonstop, her mahogany hair was messy and up in a bun and she was in sweats. The picture perfect of an upset sixteen year old girl.

"I'll have a shower and I'll go downstairs, I promise" Roxy half smiled.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Liz asked, hating to see her little sister like this and imagining who had made it happen.

"I don't want to talk about it" she shook her head "I'll be downstairs in a minute, I wanna meet Jack too"

"Ok, we'll be at the basement; Rob is showing Jack our music room" Liz smiled.

"You should go and save your boyfriend" Roxy joked and went to take a shower.

Liz hurried to the basement, to try and find out what had happened. She entered the room where Rob and Jack were, talking about music while her brother gently strummed his acoustic guitar and for the first time, Jack saw Liz in rage.

"Drop the guitar and tell me what's wrong with her!" Liz demanded at Rob.

"Ok, but you never hear this from me, I don't want to enrage her more, is that clear?" Liz nodded "good, you remember Josh?"

"The fucker" Liz said.

"Ok, do you remember Kelly?"

"Roxy's best friend?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, her, well, one of the many times Josh cheated on Roxy he managed to knock up Kelly" Rob stated looking at the gaping expression on both Liz's and Jack's faces.

"WHAT?!" Liz went ballistic "I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM!"

"Well, Kelly's brother already did it" Rob walked over and grabbed Liz's shoulders, trying to soothe her, luckily it worked "calm down, she's just sad about it, she hates Josh now, which is good, but she's really hurt about Kelly, let's just give her some time, she'll be ok"

"Cake time, kids!!" Robert hollered from up stairs.

The three of them went upstairs and gathered around the dining room table, a big birthday cake on it and, finally, Jack saw Roxy, she looked better in jeans and a cute t-shirt, she looked just like that picture he had seen of Liz when she was in high school, but with piercing blue eyes.

"Hi, you are Jack, are you?" she smiled.

"Yes, you are Roxy, right?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you" they smiled and shook hands. All Jack could think was how this Josh guy could hurt such a sweet looking girl but his thoughts were cut when Liz grabbed his hand.

"They really like you, baby" she whispered in his ear and kissed behind the hollow of it, making him smile.

--

_**Review, please!!**_

_**AN: Hey, guys, listen, in my country it's summer and I'm gonna go to the beach with my family for a few weeks, so I don't think I will update in like two weeks or so, but don't worry, Liz and Jack have a lot more to come!!**_

_**Lemmonpie**__*****_


	11. Happy Halloween!

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'t own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**AN: I am so so so very sorry about the huge delay, things haven't been easy, my grandpa is ill and school is sucking up my time, but I promise never again to go this long without updating. I'm sorry, **__**guys; I hope you are not too pissed…. **_

_**Enjoy chapter eleven!**_

--

Another week had passed since Jack met Liz's family and, luckily, everything had worked out alright, her siblings really liked him and both her mother and her father accepted Jack whit smiles on their faces.

Liz's favorite holyday was just around the corner, Halloween was the next week and Joe had booked the band to play at the party that the bar was hosting. This meant that the boys and Liz needed to get costumes, cliché, but Joe wanted this year to be a costume party at the bar. The hole place was decorated, big orange, black and purple things hanging from the walls, pumpkins, skeletons, fake webs, plastic spiders, old brooms and darker lights decorated the bar, all in doing of Joe, a few of his friends and his wife, Stella, a lovely woman who could live in skinny jeans and high heels.

Liz went through her closet to try and find something that she could alter to make it into a Halloween outfit, but something in the back of an old box caught her attention; the box was label like '_Teenager clothes that I won't give to Roxy'_. Looking at the outfit she had dug out of the box, Liz prayed that it would still fit her, if it did, not only she would have a solution to the costume issue but a great way to tease Jack. She left it on the bed and went to work.

At the same time, Jack was at his house; Jerry and Camille were coming to drop the girls with her uncles, they wanted to have some time for themselves and leaving the girls with Angel and Jack seemed to be the best idea.

"We are here" Jerry hollered as he walked into the house with Daniela and Amelia on each hand and Camille behind him, caring toys and stuff.

"Hey brother" Angel greeted, coming from the living room "hello girls!" he said and his nieces ran to hug his legs. Both girls saw Jack come down the stairs and ran to him as well.

"Hi girls" he grinned and lifted Amelia into his arms.

"Hi Angel, Jackie" Camille smiled and dropped the girls stuff on the couch.

"Hey Camille, how was the hospital?" Angel helped her with the huge pink bags.

"Busy" she answered, Camille was a nurse and the days before a holyday were somewhat difficult, they were understaffed and the load of teenage drinking was overflowing them. Jerry landed a bag full of dress up clothing on the couch, some fairy wings peeking out of it.

"Girls, are you ready for Halloween?" Angel played with the bunny ears he had putted on his head.

"YES!" both sisters chimed.

"I'm gonna be a witch!" Amelia said.

"I'm gonna be a fairy!" Danielle smiled and grabbed the magic wand from the bag. The girls started to play around, leaving Jerry and Camille with his brothers.

"Are you sure you don't mind babysitting?" Camille asked.

"Sure, we're gonna have fun" Jack said "maybe they can help me with my costume for the Halloween gig at Joe's"

"You need a costume?" Jerry busted into laughter.

"Yes, I do, the whole band needs costumes"

"Have you thought of something?" his sister in law asked.

"No, I can't find anything around here that works"

"Tell you what, when I come back for the girls tomorrow after work, I'll bring you a lab coat, a stethoscope and a light pen, so you can be a doctor"

"That would be awesome" Jack smiled, his trouble was behind now "thanks, Camille"

"No problem, boy"

The couple left and the girls took over the house, Jack made mack'n'chesse for all of them and after another princess movie, they fell asleep, leaving both Jack and Angle exhausted.

When Liz came home after work that night she went straight to the outfit on her bed. She was happily surprised by the fact that it still fitted her, even better than when she was meant to wear it. She called Jane and invited them to the gig, they were going as superheroes, Jane will be Batgirl and Ginger was Supergirl. After that she called Jack.

"_Hi"_ he answered lazily.

"Hey, babe, were you asleep?"

"_Yeah, the girls are here, __they were running around all afternoon and I was forced into Disney princesses movies" _

"Aw, you poor thing!" she smiled "the girls must've made a number on you, you are hard to get tired" Liz teased.

"_Well, you sure know all about it!"_ Jack smirked _"how was your day?"_

"Good, the restaurant wasn't very crowded so I didn't have to worry a lot about it" she explained "Oh and I found the perfect costume!"

"_That's great, me too, Camille helped"_ he yawned.

"That's nice, go to sleep, sweetie, you sound so tired"

"_Ok, love you, babe__, I'll pick you up tomorrow for the gig"_

"Ok, love you too, Jackie, good night" Liz clicked the phone down and went to have a quick shower before going to bed.

The next morning Jack woke up, he had a quick shower and went to make hot cakes for his nieces. A few hours later, Camille arrived; she had brought with her a white lab coat, a gray stethoscope and a pen light.

"Camille, these are great, I can just put on some jeans and a t-shirt and I'm done" Jack hugged her "thank you!"

"You are welcome, dear" she smiled "now, I have to get going, need to get the girls ready for treat or trick"

"Ok, thanks again" he smiled and helped her to get the toys bags into the car again.

Day passed and Liz was at her apartment, she had worked the morning shift and had the night and next day off. She watched some TV, with Mousse, her cat, sprawled on her lap, as Jack was picking her up around nine, Liz went to take a shower two hours before he would come, she straightened her hair, did her nails red and putted on the costume. Her old school uniform fitted like a glove, completed with a pair of black flats. She got her makeup done, loads of black mascara and sheer lip-gloss.

She was getting her gray clutch ready, throwing in her cell, car keys and wallet when she heard the knock on her door; she grinned and skipped to the door, knowing that it was Jack.

Liz answered the door, wearing a red and gray plaid school skirt, a white shirt with three buttons off, a loose dark red tie and black tights with the black ballet flats. Jack's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Hi, babe" Liz smiled "come on in, I have to grab a jacket" she said, not really noticing his reaction to her costume. They walked into the apartment enough for Liz to close the door but as soon as the lock had clicked into place, Jack spun her around, her back pressed to the door. He looked at her with hungry eyes and lowered his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"God, you look so hot" Jack mumbled against her neck while biting down softly "where did you get this?"

"It was my school uniform, it still fits" she smirked as their eyes made contact.

"Mmmh, yes, it does" he kissed her one more time before backing down to take a proper look at her, his eyes ranked over her body up and down a few times "I am officially the happiest man ever!" he grinned.

"Well, if you are nice I'll let you give me a check out" Liz teased, noticing he was a doctor "but now we have to go to our gig"

Jack sighed and followed his girlfriend to her car. They got to Joe's bar, the place looked great and Liz noticed both Jane and Gin, dancing and laughing. She pecked Jack and went to say hi to the girls.

"Oh my, well, Jack is gonna be a good boy tonight!" Jane smirked "you look awesome, girl, I can't believe how well that uniform fits, better than when we used it every day!"

"Thanks, dear, you guys look so perfect together; I always knew there was something up between Batgirl and Supergirl!" Liz smiled knowingly.

"Hey, Jack's waiving here" Gin smiled and waved back "mmm, pretty doctor" she winked at Liz.

"Oh, I know!" she grinned "I should get back there, happy Halloween, girls!" she hugged them both and went backstage.

The boys had everything ready and both Ed and Dave looked fantastic in their costumes. Dave was a hockey fan, with a Rangers jersey and jeans; Ed, on the other hand had putted a lot more effort into his outfit, he was a pirate with his red shirt, black pants, the hat and the eye patch.

The gig was excellent, lasted more than usual, about two hours of hard rock and good music but Jack's head was nowhere near, he could not stop thinking about all that he wanted to do to his girlfriend in that school girl outfit. It was driving him crazy!

As soon as the show was over Jack grabbed Liz's hand and took her to her car, pressing her against it with his body and kissing her hard.

"Let's go home, please" Jack begged.

"Sure" Liz giggled.

She drove through town, getting to her apartment in record time; they rushed up to home and barely made it into the living room before collapsing onto the couch, Jack getting on top of her.

"Am I on detention?" Liz teased, getting rid of his t-shirt, his lab coat was already on the flour.

"Yes, in fact, you are on detention for the rest of the night" Jack smirked, taking the buttons on her shirt one by one.

They kissed strongly while Liz made note of keeping the uniform close for other uses, maybe putting it on more often.

--

_**Review, please!!**_


	12. A Gig and a Sister

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'t own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**AN: sorry about the delay, school has been sucking up all my time and finals are not even over, in fact they had been suspended because of the Influenza A, yeah, my country is paranoid…**_

_**Enjoy chapter Twelve and check out my profile, I have a surprise for you!!**_

_**--**_

Two weeks went since Halloween, and Joe had booked the band for every Friday night. The routine was the same, every Friday, Liz worked the morning shifts at the dinner, went to her house, got ready and Jack went to pick her up for the show.

After one of the shows the band had played, Liz got a great idea, but she needed Joe's ok to pull her plan off. As they were sitting on the counter, Liz thought it would be a good idea to run it by someone else first and who better than her Jackie.

"Hey, Roxy's birthday is next Wednesday, how about if we bring her to our next gig on Friday?" she smiled, hoping for a positive response.

"That's a good idea, babe, but you should ask Joe first, isn't she turning 17?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking that Jane and Ginny could bring her and stay with her and then Rob can come pick her up after his shift at the Hospital" Rob had just started his job as a paramedic at Henry Ford hospital while going to Med school at the Community College and he was planning on moving to Detroit as soon as he could save some money.

"Ok, is she doing better though?"

"Rob says that she stopped crying and now she just can't stand see them, they are together and Kelly's belly is showing now"

"What a prick!" Jack shook his head in disbelieve, they were together and happy, not caring about who had been caught in the middle.

"I know" Liz said and ran her hand trough his hair, calming him down. Joe came to the counter and saw Jack and Liz.

"Great gig tonight, guys, well like always, you got the bar packed!"

"Thanks, Joe!" Liz smiled "hey, I have a favor to ask you"

"Sure, kid, what is it?"

"Well, my sister Roxy is turning 17 next week and I wanted to bring her to our show next Friday and I can assure you that she would never be alone in the bar and both my best friends will be with her at all times" she explained.

"Well, if you promise me that she won't drink or be alone, I'll agree"

"Oh, I promise!" Liz smiled and nodded.

"Then, you've got yourself a deal, kiddo!" Joe agreed and shook Liz's hand.

"Thanks, she won't give you any trouble, we'll make sure" Liz smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as Joe left them alone.

She started kissing Jack's neck and left ear, making him moan quietly. He moved as to get out of her reach and looked into her eyes; he knew the look she was giving him all too well.

"Let's get home" he smiled and she nodded. Liz loved the way that Jack referred to her apartment as _'home'_; he had a copy of the keys and a nice stash of clothes in her closet too.

They arrived to the small apartment and barely made it to the bed. The next morning Jack left early, he had to help Jerry with the new playroom he was putting together for the girls.

Liz called Rob and told him about the plans.

"Hi Robbie!" she smiled into the cell phone.

"Hi sis, what's up?"

"I have the perfect gift for Roxy, she's coming to our next gig on Friday, Jane and Ginny will stay with her during the show and you can take her home after, what do you say?"

"That's a great idea!" he smiled "I'm in; I'll pick her up from the bar at 1.00 am, ok?"

"Sure, the show is over by then, I'll make sure she's outside with the girls"

"Great, so it's all settle"

"Yeah, I'll see you on Friday, Rob"

"See you, Lizzy!" he used the nickname from their childhood.

The week went by and that Wednesday, Liz called Roxy to wish her Happy Birthday and tell her about the plans. The, now 17-year-old, was so excited and luckily, Liz's parents said their ok, they trusted Liz and both Jane and Ginger.

Friday came and the routine was intact, Liz got ready, in her skinny dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt with a low round neck and her hot pink Converse. She putted on her gray jacket and left with Jack to the bar. He looked nice himself, with black jeans and a white and red t-shirt.

They got to the bar and went straight backstage, where Ed and Dave were. After tuning all the instruments and going over the song list, Liz went to peek over the crowd and saw her two best friends lacing hands and putting Roxy in between them, to protect her from any guy who wanted to take a chance with the _'little'_ girl.

Liz waived at the girls, the three of the waived back and smiled. Jack went to her and saw the girls; he waived as well and kissed Liz check, wrapping his arm around her.

"Come on, lovebirds, we have a gig to play" Ed said as he caught the couple making out over an amp.

"Ed, we need to get you a girl" Jack smiled "I have an idea, look out to the crowd and find one you like"

"Ok" Ed said and moved to take a look at the multitude "uh, I like that one girl!" he smirked, a silly love struck smile on his face.

"Which girl is it?" Liz smiled.

"That one, the brunette in the purple V-neck sweater, next to Jane"

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Liz growled.

"What is it?" Ed said, not understanding much.

"That's my little sister, Ed, she's 17!"

"We are up!" Dave said after talking to Joe.

The gig went on like nothing was wrong, but Liz was worried, what if after all the disaster Roxy went through with Josh, she was now going to fall for Ed? He was much older than her, it was illegal even!

The show was over and Liz went with the girls, Rob was already outside waiting in his car an old blue Dodge Charger, he took Jane and Ginger to their place and took Roxy with him back home.

As Jack and Liz drove to her apartment, she was utterly quiet, staring out the window as Jack drove.

"What is going on in your head, babe?" he asked once they were in the living room, watching a movie, curled up on the couch.

"I'm just worried, I don't want Roxy to be with an older guy" she said.

"We don't know if she likes him"

"She said that the second guitarist was adorable, I think we can be sure that she likes him" Liz chuckled.

"So what is the problem?" Jack was trying his best to understand.

"Jack, she just turned 17 and just got out of the whole Josh debacle!"

"Ok, you have a point but Josh was a bastard and Ed is a very nice guy, I've known him since we went to school together"

"I know and I also know he's 22"

"Everything will turn out alright" he tried to reassure her "and I know Ed, if you tell him that you don't want him near Roxy, he'll comply" Jack looked at Liz eyes "I don't agree, I think he'll be good to her but she is your sister, he'll understand" he said and bended down to kiss her full lips.


End file.
